SweetLemon Begins
by Narlina-Lumiose
Summary: The story of how Narlina and Clemont began to date. CanonXOC


It was late at night. Narlina, Clemont, and Shawn were all asleep. Narlina woke up in the middle of the night, wanting some water. She reached into her bag, only to remember it was outside the tent. She unzipped the tent, and got her thermos. Narlina then looked to her left, and saw the other two tents, one being Shawn's, and the other being Clemont's. Narlina's mind began to race.

She loved Clemont, more than anything. Narlina however was too shy to tell him, and also had to worry about Shawn, who was in love with her. Narlina looked down at her bag, and dug out something she stole from him. It was a sock. Yes, a sock. Narlina sniffed it. It was still clean, but it smelled like him. Narlina sighed.

"I wish I could tell you how I feel…" She held it close to her. "I don't know what's holding me back though…." Narlina closed her eyes. "Now I know. He's not interested in a girlfriend, and I don't want to ruin what I have with him already." She sighed, and took a sip from her thermos.

"Narlina?" She almost choked on the water. Clemont got out of his tent after hearing her. Narlina tried to hide the sock, but she was unable. "So that's where it went. You took it." Narlina shook her head. "You're silly Narlina." He then signaled her to come into his tent. Narlina nodded and sat down next to him. He reached into his bag, and took out the other sock. "There. Now you have both." Narlina thanked him and looked down. Her face was red as a Cherubi. Clemont smiled at her, and then looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No….It's just…." Narlina stopped when she felt his lips on hers.

"Don't hide it from me…" He placed one hand on her face, and the other on her leg. "I know….Narlina…." He moved his hand up her leg, and Narlina's eyes focused on him. "Lay down." Narlina couldn't fight it. This wasn't a dream. She nodded and laid down on his sleeping bag. "Try to keep it down the best you can. I don't want Shawn to know about this." Narlina nodded. Her heart was pounding. She felt his hands push her pajama top up, and he moved his hands slowly upward.

"I'll make my way up from your stomach to your breasts." He moved his hands all over her stomach, and he stopped near the end of her shirt. "I heard that nipples on a girl are very sensitive." Narlina blushed. "Let's test that theory." Clemont moved his fingers across her nipples, and she began to pant. "How's that feel?" Narlina had no response. "Looks like that theory was correct." He paused. "Now let's try it without the top." He took off her shirt, revealing the large breasts Narlina had underneath. "How did you manage to hide these puppies under your top Narlina?"

"It's a secret." Narlina replied.

"You have such big luscious breasts." He grabbed each one and made them jiggle. Narlina took advantage with his hands on her, and with one quick movement, unbuttoned his pajamas, and they fell off, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. He smirked at her. "You little sneak." He then grabbed Narlina's pajama pants, and pulled them off of her. Narlina didn't fight back. Narlina and Clemont were now only in their underwear. Narlina looked at Clemont with loving eyes.

"Let's go further…." She responded. Narlina willingly slipped out of her underwear. Clemont looked at her, and nodded. After he undressed, he got on top of her, and they kissed. Narlina moved her tongue all over his mouth, even touching his teeth. She felt his tongue all over her cheek. Narlina began to cry. She was happy. She moved her hands all over his bare chest. Without warning, she felt his penis go inside of her. She made no effort to say anything. It felt good inside of her. He moved in and out, making Narlina very happy.

"Does that feel good Narlina?" Narlina nodded. "Oh no….."

"Clemmy?"

"Forgive me!" Narlina then felt a warm liquid inside of her. She hugged Clemont tightly. He slowly pulled out of her.

"I'm sorry….." Narlina shook her head. "I couldn't hold it back anymore…."

"No need to be…" She smiled at him. "Let me try something with you." Narlina got up and got on top of Clemont. She licked his chest, and went all the way down to his penis; still covered in cum. Narlina took a deep breath, and began to lick his penis. Clemont moaned, and was blushing.

"N-N-Narlina…." She then put her mouth on it, and began to suck. Clemont laid his head back, and closed his eyes. Narlina knew she was making him happy. She licked off every bit of cum on him, and quickly washed it down with some water.

"That tasted weird…" She replied. Clemont got up and held her.

"That felt wonderful…." He kissed her. "You clean up well." He nibbled on her ear. Narlina giggled a bit.

"I love you…" She responded.

"I know you do." He licked her. "Let me return the favor now." Clemont laid Narlina down, and made his way down to her vagina. He began to lick her and suck, putting his tongue inside. Narlina didn't know how to react. She loved it, but on the other hand it felt really weird. Clemont pinned Narlina's legs down so she couldn't block access. Narlina felt his tongue go deeper into her. She gave in, and cummed. Clemont was unaffected. He kept going. He loved Narlina more than anything and was finally able to confess his love to her. After what seemed like five minutes, Clemont stopped. Narlina was catching her breath. He smiled at her.

"That…was awesome….." Narlina replied. Clemont wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm happy to hear that." He placed his nose in her hair. "I wish I could have told you sooner how I felt…."

"Same with me…." Narlina smiled. The both of them kissed, and fell asleep holding each other tightly.


End file.
